Future Girls
by Aretha y Rose
Summary: Que passaria si 5 chicas que actualmente viven en Londres en el año 2014 viajan al pasado y se encuentran con unos greasers...? Como reacionaran? Si lo quieres saber, leela!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

17 de julio del año 2014.

-¡TÍA, ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE HAY MUCHOS MACHISTAS DE MIERDA?! –se quejó Gina.

-Todos somos hermosos, deberíamos respetarnos todos. Este mundo es flower, es precioso. Tenemos que querernos como hermanos… -empezaba Levy con su habitual discurso que tanto irritaba a su compañera.

-¡¿Pero tú te estás escuchando?!

-¡No pillo el WiFi! –berreó Annie.

Gina y Levy la miraron con cara WTF. Entonces, Eleanor y Lana entraron dentro de la clase porque el profesor ya ha entrado y está a dispuesto a empezar la nueva lección.

-¡Poneos en grupos de cinco! –ordena el profesor Smith nada más sentarse en la silla que preside la clase.

Rápidamente, las cinco chicas se juntaron.

-Después de los debates que hemos tenido en ética, vamos a hacer otro tipo de actividad –explicó el profesor-. Se trata de explicar el carácter de vuestros compañeros para comprobar si os conocéis lo suficiente.

-Empecemos con Levy –propone Lana a su grupo.

-Es una hippie –suelta Gina con una sonrisa ladina.

-Su palabra favorita es flower –interviene Eleanor.

-Es la persona más amable que hay en este planeta. Es la maldita Mamá Tierra. Es super positiva y siempre está de buen humor –añade Annie levantando la vista de su móvil, su mejor amigo en las horas de recreo.

-Es muy ñoña con el amor –dice Lana asintiendo.

-Es que soy muy flower –exclama Levy, avergonzada por los comentarios de sus amigas-. ¡Ahora Lana, ahora Lana! –añade sonriente.

-Lee porno gay –aporta Gina sin miramientos.

-¡Alaaa! –dice Levy, tratando de quitarle importancia con un leve gesto-. Pero es verdad…

-Habla mucho, es muy simpática –dice Eleanor.

-Cierto, y tiene una obsesión por los gays. Los ve por tooodas partes. ¡Jajajaja! –dice Annie contestando sus WhattsApps.

-Siguiente… ¡ANNIE! –exclama Lana intentando evitar que se aportaran más comentarios.

-Es una puta adicta a la tecnología… -dice Gina con su habitual rudeza.

-Si, pero si necesitas algo –empieza Levy-, siempre está allí.

-Es una gran amiga –corrobora Eleanor.

-Es una maldita hípster –vuelve a intervenir Gina.

-¡Y usa gafapasta! –añade Levy.

-Muy monas, por cierto –ríe Eleanor.

-¡AHORA, GINA! –grita Annie alzando su IPhone5 (el cual pasa desapercibido por el profesor Smith).

-Es un poco… A ver cómo digo esto… Bueno… Eh… -Eleanor intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir a su amiga.

-¡Es una feminazi! –se venga Lana.

-¿Esto es paz? –pregunta Levy-. Chicas, chicas… no gritéis tanto.

-Siempre defiende a las mujeres y eso es bien. ¡Es nuevo! ¡Es tecnológico! –se emociona Annie.

-¡¿Qué tiene de tecnológico ser feminista?! –exclama Gina frunciendo el ceño.

Las chicas dejan a Annie con su monólogo sobre las ventajas de la tecnología.

-Sabe escuchar –dice Levy con una sonrisita.

-¿Sabe escuchar? –susurra Eleanor a Lana.

-¡Os estoy oyendo! –Gina las señala con un dedo acusador.

-Sí, sí… Es obvio que sabe escuchar… -asiente Lana rodando los ojos-. Bueno… -añade para calmar el ambiente-, ¿por qué no pasamos a Eleanor?

-¡Sí! –exclama ella.

-Para ser una chica británica como nosotras, es una hater de los Beatles –se pronuncia Gina sin cortarse un pelo (en su línea).

-Es verdad, pero, en cambio, adora a One Direction.

-Es que cantan muy bien –se defiende Eleanor.

-¡Bueno, chicos, se ha terminado la clase! –dice el profesor poniéndose en pie-. El grupo de Levy… seguidme a mi despacho.

Los alumnos abandonan la clase en estampida y Levy y las chicas siguen al profesor Smith hasta su despacho. El señor Smith se sienta en la silla, tras su escritorio y las chicas lo observan con gran expectación. ¿Qué querrá el profesor?

-Chicas… -empieza-, ¿os han hablado alguna vez de la posibilidad de viajar al pasado?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Areth y Rose.

Areth: Espero que os hayan gustado nuestras paranoias nocturnas^^

Rose: Dejad un comentario si os ha gustado.

¡ESPERAMOS VEROS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Intentaremos actualizar lo antes posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se encontraban las chicas en el despacho del profesor Smith, procesando aquello que les había dicho. ¿Viajar al pasado? ¿Acaso eso era posible?

-Eh… No… -responde Lana.

-Es un experimento que he estado desarrollando durante estos dos últimos cursos. Con la colaboración de la profesora Sabela y Sam, el de mantenimiento, he logrado elaborar un dispositivo móvil que abre un portal al pasado.

-Un… ¡¿Un dispositivo móvil?! –se emociona Annie.

-Así es –asiente el profesor.

-¿Y por qué nos lo cuenta a nosotras? –pregunta Eleanor, aún sin creérselo.

-Sinceramente –responde el profesor-, no lo sé.

-Este tío está tonto… -le susurra Gina a Levy.

-Eso no se dice –refunfuña ella.

-Me da igual, está tonto.

-Bueno, chicas… -El profesor recupera la atención de las jóvenes-, ¿me ayudáis?

-¿A qué? –preguntan todas.

-Es complicado… -dice él, rodando los ojos.

-Tenemos tiempo –responde Annie.

-Está todo aquí –dice tendiéndoles un libro-. Este es mi diario.

-Pero a ver –interviene Gina-, ¿para qué queremos su diario?

-Quizás quiere abrirse y fortalecer la comunicación con sus alumnos –propone Levy, risueña.

Gina le propina una colleja.

-¡Au! –se queja Levy.

Eleanor, ignorando la situación, coge el libro y lo abre. Aprovechando que el profesor Smith está enzarzado en una discusión sobre dispositivos móviles con Annie, que Lana ha sacado un manga de debajo la falda y lo está leyendo con discreción, y que Gina está gritándole a Levy, mientras ésta le habla de los casquetes polares y el riesgo de la extinción del oso polar y los pingüinos, lee el primer fragmento de una página al alzar.

_Hoy, día 13 de mayo de 1978, Oda, el estúpido soc que controla parte del East Side, nuestro territorio, ha comprado nuestra vieja casa, hipotecada, al banco. Mamá está destrozada y Mike no para de llorar. Hemos oído que quiere construir un bloque de pisos, pero no lo voy a permitir. Me da igual si es ahora o dentro de unos años, pero voy a pararle los pies a Oda. Mis padres han luchado mucho para que venga este y lo destroce._

Pasó otra página, hacia el final.

_Hoy, día 14 de mayo de 2014 he conseguido el dispositivo móvil. Lo que me falta son las personas que viajen a través del tiempo. Ya tengo al equipo, quiero decir, a Stephen, estilista, especializado en caracterizar a los actores de las películas ambientadas en los sesenta; a Fam, una magnífica historiadora, y a Marco, un estupendo peluquero._

_Me he fijado en las princess, es decir Levy y el resto. Sí, les llamo princess… Sobre todo por Levy y Eleanor, porque Gina tiene de princess lo que yo de rana. Bueno, ya veré que voy a hacer, pero lo que sé es que necesito a 5 personas que le paren los pies a Oda. Para eso he pensado en esos chicos que había en mi barrio, ese chico que tenía un nombre muy especial…. PONYBOY! (Perdón me he emocianao), era un gran tio a saber dónde andará el greaser ese…_

Eleonor las hizo callar y atender y les explico lo que acababa de leer mientras Mr Smith la escuchaba con algo de melancolía. Cuando acabó Eleanor sin preguntarles a sus amigas dijo:

- Aceptamos.

- Pero tú estás loca?! –preguntó Gina un poco alterada.

-No –dijo Eleanor, de forma tajante. Se volvió hacia el profesor y, con decisión, reitreró-: Aceptamos.

-De acuerdo. Seguidme.

Las condujo por los pasillos del colegio. No todas parecían igual de dispuestas, pero Eleanor había hablado y ya no podían echarse atrás.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
